Drowning Man
"Drowning Man" is a single by Duran Duran, released from ''The Wedding Album'' to clubs in America by Capitol-EMI in 1993. The single also had 12" promo releases in the UK and Italy. About the song The song was co-produced by John Jones, who had previously worked on other band projects including the album Liberty and early live shows. The track has a fused jazz-rock introduction, that progresses into a rap with heavy dance beats. B-sides, bonus tracks and remixes #"Drowning Man" (12" A) - 6:29 #"Drowning Man" (Instrumental) - 6:29 #"Drowning Man" (Dub) - 6:28 #"Drowning Man" (Ambient Dub) - 6:45 #"Drowning Man" (Album Version) - 5:14 Track listing 12" (Italy) 7243 8 80778 6 6 #"Too Much Information" (Album Version) #"Drowning Man" (Remixed by D:Ream) #"Drowning Man" (Instrumental Remixed by D:Ream) #"Drowning Man" Dub (Remixed by D:Ream) #"Drowning Man" Ambient Dub (Remixed by D:Ream) 12" (UK) 12DD18 / 12DDDJ18 #"Drowning Man" (D-Ream Mix) #"Too Much Information" (Ben Chapman Dub) #"Drowning Man" (D-Ream Ambient Mix) #"Too Much Information" (Deptford Dub) 7" (US) S7-17438 #"Drowning Man" - 5:14 #"Too Much Information" - 4:56 12" (US) Y-15995 #"Drowning Man" (12" A) - 6:29 #"Drowning Man" (Instrumental) - 6:29 #"Drowning Man" (Dub) - 6:28 #"Drowning Man" (Ambient Dub) - 6:45 #"Drowning Man" (Album Version) - 5:14 CD (US) PROCD-15995 #"Drowning Man" (Album Version) - 5:14 #"Drowning Man" (D:Ream 12" - 6:20 #"Drowning Man" (D:Ream Instrumental) - 6:24 #"Drowning Man" (D:Ream Dub) - 6:22 #"Drowning Man" (D:Ream Ambient Dub) - 6:45 Other appearances Albums: *''The Wedding Album'' *''Duran Duran - The Tour Sampler'' *''Voices/Another Sound'' *''Ultra Rare Trax'' *''Obsession And Corruption'' *''On The Edge: 93-11'' *''Here Comes The Band'' *''Duranarchy: Duran Duran In The Mix'' *''The Wedding Album: Edits and Alternates'' *''The B-sides and Beyond Vol. 2'' *''Un Autre Que Moi (album)'' *''Barbarella Years'' *''A Retrospective'' Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - vocals *John Taylor - bass guitar *Warren Cuccurullo - guitar *Nick Rhodes - keyboards With: *Fergus Gerrand - drums *Karen Hendrix - vocal samples *Jack Merigg - vocal samples Lyrics He's sinking faster than a drowning man He'll grab a hold of anyone he can Gun in his poket and a heart of ham Uncle Sam He's dying faster than a rabid dog Infect us all now he's losing blood Nose for trouble and a soul of rock Smokey's man Don't drag me down I don't wanna drown Your going down NA NANA NA NANA NANA NA NA There's not much flesh Just skin and bone Cheeks sunk deep Eyes popping wide Don't put out a hand to help him This drowning man will bite it right off RIGHT OFF RIGHT OFF RIGHT OFF Don't drag me down I don't wanna drown Your going down NA NANA NA NANA NANA NA NA MID He's selling faster than a magazine Infect us all with his TV Screen Don't drag me down I don't wanna drown Your going down NA NANA NA NANA NANA NA NA See also *Duran Duran - Discography *Duran Duran - Song List Category:Duran Duran songs Category:The Wedding Album singles